


Alone Together

by Marshmallows



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallows/pseuds/Marshmallows
Summary: A moment in time in their own little world: as men with everything laid bare, just like they've always known each other, away from responsibilities and anyone else.Expanding on their random cameo inKappa Summer Chronicle.





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> LanVane don't do much in the event so you won't need much context for this - but you do need to know that Lancelot legit goes “nya" at one point (1-4: Hey, pussycat! Here to play with Kyuta?).
> 
> Congrats Summer LanVane! It's been 3 years... [GUESS WHO HAD TO SPARK YOUR SR!!!!!](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EbCLj5uWkAERpu4?format=jpg&name=large) I actually started writing this on the day of the event (so like 5 days before their release), and somehow I got a lot of things similar to their bonafide, canon fates... So, I'm gonna keep this fic as is! Consider it an expansion, an adaption, whatever~ I hope these two nerds continue to love each other.

"So, Lan-chan, what's it like fishing out in these warm waters?” 

Just off the coastline of Venera Beach, Vane called out to a lone man in the sea. Originally, the two knights had arrived in Auguste for business; but with the Grancypher crew also here on vacation, they had seized hold of the one opportunity that would allow themselves some well deserved relaxation. Out of armour, in little more than swimming trunks, they were merely two men without plans or responsibilities.

"It’s so different compared to the lake back home! I just love that ticklish feel when I'm standing barefoot in the waves!" Lancelot called back, waist high in the crystal clear water, hands clutching a flailing fish like it was a toy, “Come over, come over! It’s so warm…”

“Well then…” Vane said, as he took a few steps back, before immediately breaking out into a run, “Alley-oop!”

“Vane!” Lancelot cried, moments before Vane had cannon-balled right into the water and he was hit by the resulting wave. As water dripped down his face, he watched as hundreds of tiny lifeforms vanished into the eternal blue, “The fish…”

However, his mumble was drowned out by a cacophony of laughter, as Vane erupted above the surface in a magnificent display of water. Without other fish to terrorise, Lancelot waded further out into the water, sighing as he let his fish friend free. 

“Whoa! You weren’t kidding!” Vane said, bobbing about before Lancelot had reached him, “The water’s so pretty too… Looks so good…”

“Don’t drink it, Vane,” Lancelot said, a smile on his face regardless of his order.

Vane grinned back, “You know I won’t…”

“Just in case,” Lancelot said.

Vane puffed up his cheeks, looking about as threatening as a teddy bear, “O ye of little faith…”

“I believe in you with all my heart…” Lancelot said, voice as soft as wind chimes.

“Yeah?” Vane said, noting the lull in his voice.

“That you’ll drink the seawater…” Lancelot continued, positively beaming with pride.

“I dare you to drink it with me,” Vane said, darting forward, eyes bright with determination as he grabbed hold of Lancelot’s hands.

“I don’t think it’s a good look for the _Captain_ of the Order of the White Dragons to drink seawater,” Lancelot said, brow furrowing in thought.

“Double dare.”

“Okay,” Lancelot replied instantly, grin at the ready.

“Yay!” Vane cheered, shooting their joined hands into the air and sending a flurry of water glittering into the sun.

“On the count?” Lancelot said. 

“Three… two… one!”

Without a shred of hesitation or dignity, they plunged their heads down into the water. There was a moment of silence, followed by a gurgle, an underwater compromise between a gasp and a laugh, and then, they shot right back up.

“Ugh!” they both cried in unison.

One shared look was all it took before they burst into laughter; until Lancelot leaned forward, a smirk on his lips.

“Saltier?” Lancelot asked, right out in the open. 

“Lan-chan!” Vane spluttered, his head jerking to and fro, scanning the area for crew members, “Kids! Kids!”

“What are you two doing?!” a voice barked not a second later, “Get over here now!”

“Coming!” Vane called back, turning to see that it was indeed a certain redhead, absolutely fuming at every one of their life decisions.

“Tonight.” 

“Lan-chan!” Vane shrieked, spinning round so fast that he almost created his own whirlpool.

“Can we…” Lancelot said, in a whisper only meant for themselves, “make time tonight, Vane?”

“Ah, um, yeah, sure!” Vane said, face as red as a beet, “Oh… but don’t we have that meeting in the morning?”

“Yes… We do…” Lancelot said, “But just for a little bit when everyone’s gone to sleep. We’re always together, but it’s not often we’re on vacation, are we?”

“You’re right, Lan-chan…” Vane said, offering him a smile, “Oh, but knowing the Captain, I’m sure we’ll get wrapped up in something…”

It didn’t take long for Vane’s prediction to come true. Right after lunch had been decided, the crew had stumbled upon a lost kappa child, and as per their kind disposition, they had all pledged themselves to helping another stranger in need. After all, it was through this same modus operandi that they had all met. 

However, Lancelot and Vane weren’t regular crew members on vacation. They were Captain and Vice Captain of the Order of the White Dragons, knights with plans and responsibilities. As the others excitedly made plans for Tono Island, their party was whittled down to three, and once Percival had begrudgingly graced them with a farewell, it was just the two of them again, just like it always had been.

As the sun began to set and the beach grew quieter and quieter, they lounged in the shade under a canopy of trees, the clock chiming closer to midnight when all the magic would wear off. 

“Good morning,” Vane whispered, as Lancelot awoke to the sight of the beach bathed in amber.

“Vane…” Lancelot muttered, voice still gravel. Still caught between realms, he dove through his memories in order to find an anchor back in the present, landing upon the memory of the blazing sun, warded away by the comfort of Vane. He let his hand fall to the side, and Vane let him know that he was still there, his hand catching his. 

“I need to get you to bed on time, huh?” Vane said, and Lancelot could practically hear the grin in his voice.

“I prefer when you keep me up…” Lancelot mumbled, rolling over to greet Vane’s thigh with his face. He closed his eyes again, and let himself be taken elsewhere in the presence of Vane’s warmth. 

“Lan-chan…” Vane said, and Lancelot groaned with each pat on his cheek, “C’mon…”

“Hasn’t everyone gone back in yet?” Lancelot grumbled, swatting half heartedly at Vane’s hands.

“Yeah…” Vane said, before a pause, “Should we get going?” 

“Just a bit more…” Lancelot whispered, getting in one last snuggle to his makeshift pillow. Earlier in the day, this had been too warm and sticky, but in the cooling temperatures of the setting sun, Vane was just perfect to have and to hold.

“Lan-chan…” Vane said, gentle as a breeze, “Day really took it out of ya, huh?”

Lancelot let out a long moan in response, stretching out as he rolled over onto his back, “It’s not over yet… That cat made me miss Mut though…” Lancelot said to the sky, “I wanna see him right meow…”

Vane took a moment to glance over, but when Lancelot only replied with a smile, Vane couldn’t help but grin back, “Could have joined you on your catnap. The sunshine’s purrfect here…”

“We should have more days like this, right?” Lancelot said, “Doesn’t have to be with the crew.”

Vane brushed his hand over Lancelot’s hair, “Just us?”

“Just us,” Lancelot whispered, a conspiracy on his lips as he hooked his little finger with Vane’s. 

When the moon had taken place of the sun, Lancelot and Vane made their way back down to the shore, pulling each other along the deserted sands, connected hands swinging between them. Merely a few hours prior, the resort had been teeming with life, but the further they walked away from the lights of the inn, the further they were welcomed into the darkness of the silent night. When they were the only two souls in the world, they settled down onto a corner of the shoreline where it was almost pitch black, except for the gentle glow of a single lamp that had lit their way forward. Lancelot weighed it down into the space between them, and didn’t waste another second running to Vane’s side.

“The water’s so much colder at night,” Lancelot said, dipping his feet under waves that now glowed silver under the moonlight. He watched as the water ebbed with the tide, musing upon its gentle touch that kissed his calves before retreating as if shy. It reminded him of something, most importantly someone, and he turned at the sound of his voice.

“Hard to imagine how many people were with us in the day…” Vane said, sat down with him, “Bet most of ‘em are sound asleep in bed right now…”

They shared a moment of laughter, reflecting on the day’s events; until Lancelot nudged against Vane’s shoulder, “I’m proud of you, you know that?”

“Huh?” Vane said, nudging him back, “What I’d do?”

“The race, remember?” Lancelot said, turning his torso to face him, “Who won that flag game? Please tell me.”

“Well, only by a little…” Vane muttered, still looking out to the sea, “You and Paa-san were ahead for a while… and the Captain was out of it right away.”

“Who won?” Lancelot repeated, his hand clapping onto his shoulder.

Vane ducked his head down, humming and hawing until he had to answer, “Well, me, but…”

“No ‘but’s,” Lancelot said, before his hand shot straight down, “Not unless I’m talking about yours.”

“Whoa, hey, Lan-chan!” Vane yelped, “We’re still in public!”

Lancelot laughed, bright and unrestrained, “I couldn’t help myself… Chances like this to ourselves are so rare,” he said, a twinkle in his eye, “It’s exhilarating…”

Vane stared until he was forced to look away again, his cheeks clearly aflame, even under the lamplight. 

“If you had won, would we have had barbecue?” Vane said, after a moment of quiet.

“That was merely one suggestion,” Lancelot said, wiggling his feet underneath the waves, “Honestly… I’d have given it you.”

“Me?” Vane said, finally looking up.

“You cook all my meals at home, right?” Lancelot said, sweeping his gaze over, “It’s only natural.”

“So…” Vane said, “It was always us two against everyone else?”

Lancelot smiled, “Naturally.” 

“That’s…” Vane said, a grin despite knocking against Lancelot’s arm, “…unfair, Lan-chan!”

“You’d guarantee us all a good meal,” Lancelot said, with a shrug, “I’m not saying that just because of your cooking…”

Vane paused, “Huh? What else…?”

“You think of others before yourself,” Lancelot said, “I had no doubt in my mind that you’d pick what was best for everyone.”

“Lan-chan…” 

“Am I wrong?” Lancelot said, staring so intently that Vane ducked his head back down.

For a moment, it was quiet. Not a soul, not a sound existed outside the vicinity of their lamp. The world around them didn’t matter, not when Lancelot was looking at Vane, whose blush reached right up to his ears.

“Lately, you’ve been really encouraging to me. I mean, you always have! But maybe more than usual…” Vane muttered, his gaze cast downwards, “I mean… I don’t really know where I’m going with this… But thank you.”

Not a moment later, Lancelot had nestled his head against his shoulder. He planted it right down as Vane jumped, ignoring the yelp bursting out of his lips, and didn’t move again until Vane had settled back down and he could hear his rapid heartbeat thumping in his ear.

“So many things have happened,” Lancelot said, “But your presence at my side has always remained a constant.”

“We… used to dream of exploring the world back home, didn’t we? These journeys… travelling with a skyfarer crew… I never thought we’d see so much,” Vane said, and Lancelot felt every vibration of his voice, “It makes the kingdom feel so far away.”

Lancelot didn’t answer, his fingers weaving through Vane’s. He remembered a time when Vane’s hand fit in his, back when Vane couldn’t even pronounce his name; and now it was Vane’s hand that eclipsed his, strong and broad and ever reliable. He traced a finger down his knuckles, recalling the stories of his calluses, a battlefield of scars that had once wept in pain.

“Tomorrow morning, we’ll have to be out of these trunks and get back into armour, right?” Vane said, squeezing back against Lancelot’s grip.

Lancelot let out a chuckle, “You’ve gotten better at etiquette, you know?”

Vane rested his head against his, “Remember our first ball when you had no idea why one fork was bigger than the other?”

Lancelot pushed himself back up, a deep set frown now on his face, “‘How do you not even separate basic eating utensils?’” Lancelot growled, tossing his head for extra emphasis, “‘Are you so uncultured that you eat your main course and your dessert with the same fork?’” 

Vane folded his arms too, “‘The salt makes it taste better,’” Vane said, a little nod before bursting into laughter, “I still remember him looking at you like you had grown two heads!”

“Percival always thinks I’m so weird!” Lancelot said, snickering back, “His buttons are still so easy to press after so many years… You’d think joining the crew would have mellowed him somewhat, but it means more fun for me.”

“Oh, oh, and remember Siegfried-san!” Vane said, bouncing in his seat, “I didn’t know him as well I do now, but I always remember him trying to escape and you two rushing him back out into the ballroom. Man, that was so far back!”

“He never did like dressing up,” Lancelot said, leaning back as he gazed up at the night sky, “I was always chasing after him as his Vice Captain, in more ways than one…”

“And now…” Vane said.

Lancelot turned to look straight at him, “Now, you’re my Vice Captain.”

Vane stared, like a revelation had been bequeathed to him, “It’s… never something I can get used to.”

“But it is our duty,” Lancelot said, “To Feendrache, our predecessors, and our successors. To everyone we have pledged our lives to protect.”

“Yeah…” Vane said, before he turned to look up at the moon amidst a blanket of darkness, “Arthur, Mordred, Tornelio, and Cruz… There’s so many people I can’t let down.”

How often had they talked like this, how often had he seen him like this, and yet every time, Lancelot would take a moment to trace the profile of his face. One look and he saw the boy, the man, the partner he shared his life with, and yet every time, it was also like he was staring out at the very ocean they had marvelled at, and Lancelot would drown again in the depths of his feelings.

Lancelot reached out a hand: longing, inviting, and full of seawater that tumbled straight down the smooth line of Vane’s back.

“Ack!” Vane yelped, immediately retaliating with a splash, “Lan-chan, no fair, you have a jacket!”

“You’re free to wear it,” Lancelot said, barely flinching at the water.

“You know that…” Vane began, but then he trailed off.

“What was that, Vane?” Lancelot said, a flash of teeth in his smile, “Keep going.”

“Uh, nothing, nothing!” Vane said, hands already up in defeat.

“Remember how someone here got that growth spurt over me?” Lancelot said, beginning a barrage of pokes into Vane’s side.

“Lan-chan, I’m sorry! I spoil you too much with sweets!” Vane said, as he pinched onto Lancelot’s stomach, “I’m gonna pack more meat in you right away!”

“Oh?” Lancelot said, his hands running up Vane’s torso, “You want me to triple the push ups in your training regime?”

“Whoa, hey, Lan-chan!” Vane said, uncontrollable giggles bubbling to the surface as Lancelot began tickling, “C’mon, quit it!”

“Get back!” Lancelot yelled as Vane wriggled out of his grip, “I’m not done with you!”

“Lan-chan!” 

Vane yelped as Lancelot chased him down, the peace and quiet of the shore shattering as they splashed one another with cold water. The lamp lay abandoned as they flickered in and out of its range, oblivious to anything else except their quest to conquer the other. It didn’t take them long before Lancelot had planted himself onto Vane’s lap, pinning him down on the spot, arms wrapped tightly round his shoulders. For all their struggling moments before, they began to calm themselves like this, the realisation sinking into both of them, their rapid breathing slowing to a crawl.

“We should head in…” Vane said, “The crew…”

Lancelot only shook his head, digging further against Vane’s neck, “Can I stay here a little bit longer?”

“Lan…”

“You’re bigger than me, aren’t you?” Lancelot continued, “I’ll be hidden from view.”

“Lancelot.”

Like his own name was a command, Lancelot pulled back. Vane was there to greet him, offering him a smile, like he always had, like he always would. As reliable as day followed night, he was always there, to pick up the pieces, to comfort him in the dark.

Vane leaned in, until he was so close that he could hear his heartbeat, feel his breath against his skin. He was still warm, even as droplets of water trickled down his face when he nuzzled his nose against his. Lancelot swore he could feel the blaze of his own cheeks, his heart in his throat, impossible to breathe. 

Vane brushed his lips against his, and it was all over. Lancelot weaved his fingers into the locks of Vane’s hair, pulling him in, capturing up his lips like he had been starved. He whined, as Vane’s arms wrapped around him, one around his waist, the other across his back, and he was pressed against his chest. He was so utterly, completely consumed by him, his scent, his warmth, that he was barely holding onto reason before he would push him down into the sands; and Lancelot pulled back, panting, breathless, dazed.

“You really have grown,” Lancelot whispered, catching his breath, “Not just bigger, I mean…”

“Lan-chan?”

“Siegfried-san was always out of my reach. But you…” Lancelot said, his fingers brushing past his jaw, his cheek, to rest at his reddened ear, “You surpassed me today.”

“Lan-chan…” Vane whispered, his head dipping, but with his gaze transfixed, and Lancelot leaned in.

“There’s never a moment I’m not in awe of you.”

Vane didn’t answer. He was frozen in time, a moment of perfection. His face – his beautiful, damned face – without his usual smile was haunting. One look, and he saw the boy, the man, his partner, as radiant as the sun, and Lancelot bowed his head lest he stared too long. 

“Good work today! Your rice balls were a hit,” Lancelot said, as he pushed himself off Vane’s lap and back onto his feet, “I look forward to the rest of this time with you.”

Heart still thumping, he wanted to run. He needed to go, before he was lost again, before he looked upon his visage of gold and emeralds that would only trap him further down into quicksand.

“Lan-chan!” was all Lancelot heard before he was stopped in his tracks by a hand around his. 

Lancelot spun on the spot, pulled by a single tug that made him crumple, like Vane was the sun and he had no other choice than to succumb to his gravity.

“You can’t escape that easily!” Vane roared, the din of a lion reverberating in his heart, “Not after that!”

“Whoa! Hey! Wait!”

Lancelot only reacted by pure instinct. He stood his ground for a moment, a tug of war that lasted for a second; until Lancelot let go of Vane’s hand, and he plunged into the freezing cold water with a mighty loud splash. 

“Lan-chan!”

Lancelot breathed, the cold chilling him to the bone. He was only in the shallow waters. His mind raced, trying to piece together what had just happened; when there was a hand, a touch, that barely grazed his skin, that tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. 

It was Vane.

With only the distant light of their lamp to guide them, his face was cast in shadow, but he was there, staring down at him, and Lancelot’s heart ached and ached.

“Would you?” Lancelot whispered, pulling him in with his legs, hands tracing down until they landed on his hips, “Out in the open like this?”

Vane came forward and Lancelot felt, for a moment, like the world had stopped.

“That’s…” Vane mumbled, after his kiss, “That’s all you’re getting here…”

Lancelot stared. He stared and stared at a face too close to trace his actual features; but he had watched him for so long, known him so long, that none of that even mattered. He would close his eyes and he would know what every quirk of his lips meant, even in his dreams.

With the beach as his bed, his body half submerged in water, the world didn’t seem real, and he remembered endless nights in chains that bit into his skin, the pain and humiliation of a captivity that refused to let him see the sun. It was a flicker of a horror that threatened to shallow him whole, even when the scars had long since faded, until he saw the distant lamp in his direction. It was that light, when he remembered him in his dreams, that light he had seen in his eyes that kept him from giving into despair, because no matter when or where he was, Vane would rescue him time and time again.

For all his strength and talent, alone he was a pillar, worn away by time, crumbling to dust; and it was only when they were together that they formed the foundations of a home.

Lancelot began to laugh: a giggle that became a torrent of laughter, as he threw back his head, the water underneath rippling with the sudden motion. For all his strength and talent, it took one man to make him come completely undone, one man who shared his life and soul and purpose. One after the other, his laughter tumbled out of his mouth, until he couldn’t stop the flood and his chest hurt to keep laughing. 

“D-Don’t laugh!” Vane cried, a whine slipping into his voice, “Lan-chan! Lan-chan!”

Lancelot couldn’t stop. He laughed and laughed and laughed, until Vane crashed into him with a kiss so sudden that Lancelot whined into Vane’s mouth. He gasped, a wheeze, an attempt at a breath, but Vane was against his lips and he was his weakness. He moaned instead, his aching chest heaving, his nails clawing down Vane’s arms, a futile attempt to stay afloat in a fight he had lost long ago. Vane only granted him a reprieve against his mouth, showering a new barrage of kisses against his neck, and Lancelot trembled as he threw back his head, his ears roaring as they dipped underneath the surface. At this pace, he would only bring more bruises, to join the ones hidden away by his hoodie, but Lancelot was powerless, swept away by an ocean with only one name.

“Vane…” Lancelot gasped, “Vane…”

With each new kiss, Vane was coming closer and closer to taste his skin, his body and weight mere inches away from him; until Lancelot realised with a gasp, and a roll of his hips, that Vane was taking him up on his challenge. 

Vane pulled back, his face unclear, granting them both a chance to steady their breathing, their chests mere centimetres apart as they rose and fell like the tide. 

In that moment of weakness, Lancelot didn’t hesitate. With a devilish smirk and one smooth movement, he ran his hands down Vane’s back and yanked down on his trunks.

Vane screamed, so preoccupied with holding onto the scraps of his dignity, that Lancelot took the opportunity to come surging up, his arms wrapped round his shoulders, sending Vane crashing backwards into the water. 

With the tides now turned, Lancelot straddled over Vane’s hips, pinning his wrists down against the receding shoreline. Up close like this, he could feel the full extent of his arousal, but Lancelot hadn’t had his fill yet, not after being teased for so long. He let out a long breath, as his touch travelled from Vane’s wrists, down his arms, his chest, and settled at his hips peeking out the top of his trunks. 

“All day…” Lancelot whispered, pulling the drawstrings of his trunks loose, “I’ve waited all day…”

“Me too,” Vane whispered back, his hands now free to grab hold of his hoodie, “Lancelot.”

The spell broke. He always, always knew this ploy, but somehow his name in his voice stunned him every single time until he was rendered defenceless. The prodigious knight captain was felled by his own name, and Lancelot cursed his own foolishness as he crashed back into the waves. He needed Vane. He needed to hear him pant and moan that very same name, until he was as delirious as he made him at one mere look at his face.

All day, Vane had been in front of him, half naked and laughing unrestrained, like the mere sound of his voice didn’t drive him wild. He had merely tasted him, a brief glimpse of paradise, and he needed more, to satiate this hunger that craved to touch his skin and feel his warmth and longed to hear him call out his name. He wanted him, needed him, like the skies were dying and he was the only one left. 

Lancelot snatched hold of Vane’s waist, pushing him over, but Vane only held on tighter, bringing him down with him. He scrambled to push himself up, roaring with the effort, as Vane mirrored his movements in the only way someone who had known him all his life would. He couldn’t spar with Vane in public like this, not when his strength sent electricity through Lancelot’s veins: each touch a spark, an excuse to hold on to the other. They continued, blow against blow, push against push, unable to break this stalemate when both of them refused to back down. 

They made so much noise that it shattered the illusion that it was night, that time when people went to sleep, and the skies weren’t filled with laughter and cheer. That was how it was always like when he was with Vane: the man who always made him smile, until the dark became flooded with light. It was just the two of them, alone in the world, and yet that was all they needed.

It wasn’t until the glow of another lamp intruded into their space that they realised they weren’t actually alone.

“Are you two…?” a voice said quietly, before a gasp, “Lancelot and Vane, sirs?”

It took several moments for them to recognise that this stranger was part of the very security they were meant to meet in the morning. Still panting, limbs entangled, Lancelot felt the realisation sink into his stomach, and immediately he shot up, “What might the trouble be, sir?”

“I’m on night duty,” the man replied. He appeared not much older than them: lanky, eager, but unsteady on his feet.

“I see…” Lancelot said, trying to keep an eye on Vane and hoping very much that his trunks were back up, “Diligent…”

“I’m just doing my job really…” the man said, “Is Vane okay, sir?”

“Fine! Fine!” Vane cried, his response almost drowned out by a flurry of splashes, “I’m fine!”

“You…” Lancelot began, clearing his throat, “…didn’t see anything, did you?”

“I…” the man stood frozen to the spot, until Lancelot’s stare was so unbearable that he began shifting his weight on his feet, “I saw two shadows engaged in rapid movement. Appeared to be a scuffle.”

“We were…” Vane started.

“Training,” Lancelot interjected.

“In the dark?” the man said, eyes going wide.

“In the dark,” Lancelot continued, “Special conditions while we’re abroad.”

“You two are very dedicated…” the man said, sagely nodding, “However, it’s quite a disturbance this late at night. I’m sure you’ll get better light tomorrow and the water will be warmer too. You might want to check for any insect bites when you get back.”

“Seriously?” Vane blurted out. 

“It appears there’s still much to learn about the beaches here, thank you for your advice,” Lancelot said, a smile gracing his features, “We’ll reconvene tomorrow morning.”

“Of course!” the man said, “I’ll be sure to suggest night training to my colleagues as well.”

“Is it possible… to keep this between us?” Lancelot said, hands clasped in an offering, “You’re right, we were a tad overzealous to do this at night when vision is poor and people have gone to sleep. We’ll try this again in the daylight where it is appropriate.”

“If that is your wish, sir!” the man replied, “I admire your dedication even on vacation.” 

“My sincerest gratitude,” Lancelot said, offering him a quick bow.

“It has been an honour to make your acquaintance, sirs,” the man said, mirroring him, “Enjoy the rest of your stay here.”

After a brief exchange of pleasantries, they were left to themselves again. Lancelot watched until the man’s lamplight had disappeared from view, and then he breathed out. It was only then that he realised how drenched he was. His curls clung to his cheeks, his clothes hung heavy on his frame, and now the cold night air had begun nipping at his skin.

A weight fell on top of his shoulder, and without even looking, he knew it was Vane.

“I’ve got sand up my crack…” Vane announced, breaking the silence.

Lancelot snorted out a laugh, before turning to him with eyes bright, “Shall we return, Vice Captain Vane?”

“Roger that, my liege!” Vane called, adding in a quick salute with the arm he was leaning on Lancelot.

“Last one there?” Lancelot said, swiping up their abandoned lamp from the sands.

“No fair, you just took the lamp!” Vane whined, stating the obvious.

Lancelot only grabbed Vane’s hand in response, “Looks like we have no choice.”

Vane grinned back, holding on tight, letting himself be swept up in the fervour. They raced back to the inn together, hand in hand, and Lancelot felt like his heart could not be any more buoyant than in a moment like this, laughing unrestrained as Vane danced like a crab with all the sand stuck to his skin. It was when he was with him that the weight of a kingdom was shared between them, and he felt as light as if he was still on water. It was in moments like these that he always remembered he was untouchable as long as Vane was there, as long as nothing came between them.


End file.
